Unlimited Youtube Works
by GoldenPretzel
Summary: A What-if where Youtubers are turned into Servants (Only stat sheets for now, I'll make an actual story if this gets enough attention).
1. King of Youtube

This are what-if stat sheets of Youtubers as Servants that I came up with for fun. More stat sheets will be created at a later date.

If this gets enough attention, I might turn this into an actual story (Something like A 5th holy grail war with some servants replaced by "Youtuber Servants", not all servants will be replaced since it will be more interesting if there are more cannon characters).

* * *

**PewDiePie **

**Class: Archer **  
** Alternate Classes: Foreigner, Ruler, Rider, Assassin, Berserker**  
** True Name: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg**  
** Alignment: True Neutral**

** Parameters**

**Strength: B**  
**Endurance: B**  
**Agility: B**  
**Magical Energy:** **B+**  
**Luck: A**  
**Noble Phantasm: EX**

**Class Skills:**

**Independent Action: B  
**

PewDiePie can act independently without a magical energy supply for a long amount of time.

**Personal Skills:**

**Charisma: A**

His charisma is solidified by the fact that he is the #1 Youtuber, as well as being fabulous. By merely speaking, he can gain the admiration of anyone under the age of 18, and they will be more willing to follow his commands.

**Noble Phantasms:**

****9-Year Old Army/Bro Army **(EX)  
**

**Type: Anti-Army**

An EX-rank Noble Phantasm. A reality marble. It is the actualization of his fanbase, an army of nine year olds that numbers at the millions, each of them being as powerful as a low level servant while being able to exist without a master. The most powerful aspect of this Noble Phantasm is its ability to strengthen PewDiePie, due to having the Bro Army at his side, all of his parameters are turned to EX rank while in the reality marble.

**Meme Review (A+)**

**Type: Anti-Mystery**

By merely reviewing a meme/mysterious existence, he can remove it's status of being a meme/mystery by clapping, and it therefore becomes either nothing or just useless. The more mysterious an existence is, the less the mystery he can remove, only being able to weaken it. This can be used against anything with Mystery (Magecraft, Noble Phantasms, etc.)

**Brofist (B~B++)**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

A Brofist is a friendly farewell or congratulation used by PewDiePie to his bros, and is the main symbol of PewDiePie and his fanbase. The Brofist amplifies PewDiePie's attacks, converting the user's energy into offensive power and releasing it as an attack that can reach hundreds of meters to strike a target. To an observer, it looks like a large blue fist. The Brofist can become more stronger the higher PewDiePie's willpower at the moment is. This Noble Phantasm actually used to be more powerful, but as time went by, the Brofist has been lost in the ages and was barely used by PewDiePie, thus making it less powerful as a Noble Phantasm.

* * *

*PewDiePie's parameters are influenced by his channel (Like his magical energy being influenced by the "life-force" of his channel or how many viewers he has, if that makes sense). Different classes can make his parameters, skills, and Noble Phantasms different.

So, what do you guys think about the stat sheet? Is it good, or does it need more improvement or additions? Should I change PewDiePie's class? Should I add a bio?


	2. Angry Mustachio

(I'm mostly answering questions and suggestions since I don't want to take most of the chapter's part)

tormeric246: PewDiePie's class was Archer because he had Brofist, a NP that can reach hundreds of meters to strike a target (Projectile). If he had a different class, he wouldn't have Brofist. Also I think his parameters are fine because he's the number 1 Youtuber, and his channel influences his parameters. Heck, I think his parameters are lower than it should be.

FireIce: Apocrypha is kinda confusing to me, so I don't think I'll do that. It does sound interesting though.

SentinalSlice: Caster doesn't really fit him, and he already has way too many alternate classes. Summoning a fan outside of his reality marble would be possible, but I don't think PewDiePie would want to have a nine year old battling servants or something (in a realistic setting, anyways). He also has way too many NP already and I don't want to make him more OP by putting a regenerative NP on top of that.

I just want to thank everybody for reviewing, it helps a lot.

* * *

**Markiplier  
**

**Class: Berserker**  
** Alternate Classes: Shielder, Alter Ego**  
** True Name: Mark Edward Fischbach**  
** Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
**

** Parameters**

**Strength: B**  
**Endurance: C**  
**Agility: C**  
**Magical Energy:** **D**  
**Luck: D**  
**Noble Phantasm: B+  
**

**Class Skills:**

**Mad Enhancement: D**

Though Markiplier is one angry dude, he still maintains a level of sanity as he could still accomplish tasks, though it's mostly ones that doesn't need a high level of reasoning.

**Personal Skills:**

**Battle Continuation: B  
**

He doesn't know when to give up. Even if he keeps failing, Markiplier will still do it because he won't be able progress and give more content to his fans otherwise.

**Eye of the Mind (True): C  
**

Markiplier has been through so many deaths and horrors that he could appropriately analyze the situation even if he's angry or in danger.

**Hulk: B  
**

Markiplier goes mad once he fails to do a task or lose repeatedly, and shouts several curses at everything. Once he has entered a state of rage, he will try his hardest to complete the task at hand, and will go even more crazy the more he fails. The more his rage grows, the more mad he becomes. This skill acts like a version of Mad Enhancement, but because he already has Mad Enhancement, this skill will connect with it. Due to this, Mad Enhancement will rise ranks the more angrier he gets, thus increasing its effects and raising his parameters even more.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**I Hate Rage Games (B+)  
**

**Type: Anti-Unit **

A continuously active-type Noble Phantasm that grants him a body that knows no fail. He hates losing to something or someone so much that he'll come back from the dead just to win. Every time he is killed by an attack, as long as it leads to his death, he will gain resistance that can keep stacking after he resurrects. Markiplier can keep coming back from the dead until he rage quits and just leave.

* * *

*Eye of the Mind is there because Mark has done a lot of horror games and he was able to beat it even under pressure (Like 20/20 mode in Fnaf).

*His Noble Phantasm represents him retrying after dying in a video game.

I think I've done Markiplier's berserkness (is that even a word) a pretty good job. He's basically like an alternate Heracles.


	3. A Bundle of Happiness & Edginess

So it seems like I forgot some stuff about Markiplier that I could have put in his stat sheet... eh, I'll just make him have it in a different class (I'll make some stat sheets about Youtubers in different classes sometime). So there.

Also, it seems like some people want servant interactions... how about I just make an omake like that? It wouldn't be a full story but I would be able to make different kinds of hilarious scenarios. What do you guys think?

* * *

**Jacksepticeye**

**Class: Rider**  
** Alternate Classes: Caster, Alter Ego **  
** True Name:** **Seán William McLoughlin**  
** Alignment: Lawful Good  
**

** Parameters**

**Strength: C **  
**Endurance: D **  
**Agility: C **  
**Magical Energy: C+**  
**Luck: C**  
**Noble Phantasm: C  
**

**Class Skills:**

**Riding: C  
**

Jack can ride most vehicles and animals without any training, he can ride them with just pure happiness.

**Personal Skills:**

**Charisma: B  
**

Jack can inspire millions people with just his personality and over the top energy. Most individuals will be more comfortable around him just by his aura of sunshine and rainbows.

**The Boss: A**

A skill that Jack can activate by screaming "LIKE A BOSS!" at the top of his lungs. After screaming, he will become 'the boss' and gain a rank up in all of his parameters for a few seconds, this skill has a five second time frame until it can be used again but aside from that it can be used repeatedly without any cost.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Septiceye Sam (C)  
**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

Jack's Noble Phantasm, a mysterious existence that takes the form of a large green eye. Septiceye Sam, or Sam for short, can be ridden and/or controlled by Jack remotely. It seemingly has the ability to fly, and shoot lasers from its pupils, how it can do this is something even I do not know of.

**Happy Wheels (D++)**

**Type: Anti-Unit**

A variety of 11 different vehicles that Jack can summon. Each of them are extremely durable, so much so that it would take either a B-rank attack or an Anti-Thaumaturgy Noble Phantasm to destroy it. Once Jack has ridden one of the vehicles, he will seemingly change appearance, such as his clothes being changed to a businessman suit or turning into Santa. The vehicles include, but are not limited to, a rocket-powered wheelchair, a segway, a bicycle, a scooter, a lawnmower that can grind people, a minecart, a sleigh that's driven by elves, a pogostick, and a helicopter seat thing... he can also hit people with the vehicles while riding it. Once a vehicle has been destroyed, it will disappear, but it can be replaced and summoned again. Agility is raised by two ranks while using the Noble Phantasm.

**Antisepticeye**

**Class: Alter Ego**  
** Alternate Classes: Saber, Rider**  
** True Name: S̶̱͓͕̥͎͕̕ͅe̜͙̫̬̣̳̪á̛̛̻̞͈̼̝n͉͜͝ ͙̫͍̀W҉̳̘̞̰͓͍̀i͟҉̺͔̯̣͙͔l̷̶͙͍͈͇̞̠ͅͅl̸̛͎̗̩͝i̶̶̩͕a̟̟͙̺m̵̜̻͓̱̳̖͘͡ ̴̛̟̞M̧̻c҉̳͔̝͡L̸͈̳͕͞ͅo͔͈̹͟͡u̢̧̯̭̫̟̖͙͝g͏̨̫h҉̸̴̯͖l̸̗̫̩̹̲͟i̤͇̗͔͢n̝ͅ **  
** Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
**

** Parameters**

**Strength: ? (C)**  
**Endurance: ****? (C)**  
**Agility: ****? (C)**  
**Magical Energy: ?**** (C)**  
**Luck: ? ****(E)**  
**Noble Phantasm: A****  
**

**Class Skills:**

**Magic Resistance B:**

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

**Personal Skills:**

**Mental Pollution: A  
**

A fancy term for insanity. Due to having a distorted mentality, there is a high probability that mental interference magecraft will be rendered ineffective.

**Corrupted Reality: EX  
**

Anti was originally an internet-virus demon, but after actualizing to reality, his corrupted nature came with him. This allows him to interact with reality in a different way compared to others, much like a glitch in a computer system. Similar to how a virus works, he can also infect other existences and corrupt them.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Knife Of Pure Edge**** (A)  
**

The conceptualization of Anti's edginess. It bleeds so much edge, that it could seemingly cut anything, even abstract concepts like peace (Idk man, it's just so edgy it can warp reality). The Knife of Pure Edge also has a passive 'corruption' aura, in which anyone with a low amount of willpower will succumb to its edginess and go insane (̶o̶r̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶e̶m̶o̶)̶.

* * *

*I hope I didn't fuck up Jack's stat sheet.

*I made two stat sheets because it felt really short.

I think I'll do something more ridiculous (and epic) next chapter.

Note: I might do the omakes that I mentioned above after a few more stat sheets. Since it would be better if there were more Youtuber Servants to mess around with.


End file.
